


Tease

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: This picture is not very good, there are many details not handled well, but for the slow line processing details, but I am not good at drawing lines, so the lines are very rough, I have become very impatient in the process of processing, may be revised later, i hope you like it.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
